


Punk and the Pastel

by PrinceForestFox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Punk and Pastel AU, a lot of fluff, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceForestFox/pseuds/PrinceForestFox
Summary: Saeran stared out the door of the empty store, his mind wandering far from the place he was. He’d been distracted lately, a fond memory tugging at his mind whenever it got the chance. How disgusting was it to be so hung up over something so insignificant, yet, he still found himself lost in thought. He let out another sigh, slowly reliving the night in his thoughts. If only he’d gone about the night a little differently, maybe he wouldn’t of been sitting around with, bleh, regrets.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Finally~ it's here! Let me know what you guys think, I really hope you like it! Super excited to get this thing rolling. I'm horrible with first chapters but I hope this turned out alright. Super fluffy and cute, and Yoosung is adorable as always. I'm treating this as a prologue but there should be more to come soon~

Saeran perched his head on his hand, elbow resting on the counter he was stood behind, watching the customer he’d just rung up leave the store. He let out a soft sigh as he drummed a few fingers against the black marble table he was leant against. 

The store he stood in was small, a part of a much bigger mall. The walls were painted black, just as most of the clothes were in colour, and the counter sat in the middle of the room. Saeran originally got the job having enjoyed the clothing range, it fitting his aesthetic perfectly, having enjoyed even more that he could wear his usual clothes to work. 

He sported one of his many band shirts and a pair of tightly fit ripped jeans, the colour matching the rest of his wardrobe - black. He also wore a genuine leather jacket with polished metal spikes that covered his shoulders, and his hair was a natural red, messy and grown out. His eyes were a bright mint green that always seemed to light up his face, and his accessories included a beautiful leather collar and a cross earring in each ear, along with two small snake bite piercings on his bottom lip.

At first glance the gig was ideal, he felt comfortable in his clothes and got a discount on something he actually found practical. The real problem was the wannabes that always found their way into the store, the ones who thought they could pull off this look but clearly were just going through a phase. He always found them so annoying, loud and full of smiles, bright clothes and a clear lack of eye liner. Worst yet the use of the word “emo”. 

Saeran stared out the door of the empty store, his mind wandering far from the place he was. He’d been distracted lately, a fond memory tugging at his mind whenever it got the chance. How disgusting was it to be so hung up over something so insignificant, yet, he still found himself lost in thought. He let out another sigh, slowly reliving the night in his thoughts. If only he’d gone about the night a little differently, maybe he wouldn’t of been sitting around with, bleh, regrets.

___________________________________________________________ 

The music was loud, song recognisable even from outside the house, and cars were parked all the way up the road, red cups littering the yard. Saeran couldn’t remember why he had agreed to come, frowning as he made his way up the driveway. A coworker had invited him, no, begged him to come, knowing very well it had been rare for Saeran to leave the house. They claimed this would be good for him, even threatening to cut his hours if he hadn’t shown up.

Saeran let out an annoyed groan as he raised his hand to knock on the door, only to have it swing open seconds before his hand made contact. A woman much smaller than him stood before him, leaning forward to grab his arm and drag him in, the door slamming behind him as it was thrown shut and he was pulled towards the living area. 

Saeran tugged his arm away as they reached the door frame to the next room and brushed the arm of his leather jacket back into place, pursing his lips as he glared down at the girl. “What, not even a hello?” he growled, letting out a huff. 

“Oh come’on Sae-sae, don’t be such a buzz kill! I asked you to come to help you loosen up, meet some people, not so you could come bring the party down!” Her voice was loud and she smelt of alcohol, the woman standing before him was no other than his coworker, Hyorin. Despite being utterly obnoxious, he’d found himself calling her his friend, or something like that, and as much as he hated shit like this, he agreed to come along, for her. 

He rolled his eyes, averting his gaze, eyes wandering to the party in the room they’d been hovering just outside of. “You know I can’t stand this kind of thing,” He groaned. “Why the hell did you think a University house party would be the perfect place to drag me, anyways?”

“Oh lighten up, we’re gonna have so much fun!” Her movements were fast, slipping behind him to push him over the threshold and into the room, smiling as she waved her hand to get everyone’s attention. “Hey everyone! Saeran’s here! Let’s start this party!” Everyone cheered, quite incoherently, earning another groan in annoyance from Saeran as he watched his coworker join the crowd before him.

He scanned the room, eyes glancing for somewhere to wait out the next hour before inevitably making an excuse to get the fuck out of here. His eyes came to rest on a small couch in the far corner, away from the cluster of people that sat around the table that rested in the middle of the room. Saeran took a seat with a huff, slowly sinking into the couch and leaning back, eyes glaring down at the floor as he made an attempt to drown out the disgusting music that filled the air. Nothing close to what he enjoyed listening to. It wasn’t long before his peace and, what he wished was quiet, was interrupted. A small voice spoke out to him gently, one he thought he recognized. 

“Saeran! Oh wow it really is you!”

Saeran’s gaze looked up curiously, eyebrows raising gently in surprise to meet the younger boys gaze, eyes big and purple just as they’d always been. Yoosung sat down next to him and beamed as his eyes went over Saeran’s features, taking in everything that had changed. It had been close to three years since he’d seen any of the RFA besides his annoying brother and his wife. Saeran reflected on himself momentarily; his style had changed considerably and he had a few extra tattoo’s, as well as a few piercings. It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts, the whole situation throwing him off considerably - the last thing he had expected was to see someone he knew. 

“Y...Yoosung, right?” The blond sitting across from him nodded enthusiastically, clear that he’d been excited he remembered his name. The younger boy had changed drastically himself, he looked cleaner, and more put together. His blond hair was dyed a light blue at the tips, and everything he wore was soft, light colours, almost the exact opposite to the dark black attire Saeran was sporting. 

“You look so good, Saeran!” Yoosung chimed, his voice having a certain excited tone to it. Saeran looked at him with one raised brow, a bit confused. Yoosung gave a shocked look and shook his head, putting his hands up. “Oh, no I don’t mean...I meant to say,” he stuttered as he tried to look for words, suddenly flustered over what his original statement must have sounded like. “It’s just, it’s great to see you out and about, last time I saw you…” he paused before flashing another smile. “It’s just good to see you, Saeran…” 

Saeran simply stared back in silence before letting out a long sigh. “It’s good to see you too, Yoosung.” As stressful, and annoying, as this party was, he would admit it was nice to see a familiar face. One that was kind and easy to read, no fear of ulterior motives. Yoosung beamed and relaxed into the sofa. He went to open his mouth but he was interrupted by the sudden outbreak in the middle of the room as the group shoved two unsuspecting guests into the small closet just outside the room. Saeran frowned as he glared over as everyone chanted, the small room being locked as the group began to count down. 

“How annoying,” Saeran scoffed, rolling his eyes as he watched. “What an idiotic game, forcing two random people into an uncomfortable and ridiculous situation.” Yoosung blinked a few times as he watched Saeran talk, eyes going between him and the group of drunken students. 

“Hey Saeran! You’re next!” Saeran’s gaze shot towards his friend’s and glared over, mint eyes shooting a cold look towards his coworker, telling her this wasn’t a joke, he wasn’t about to kiss a stranger. Maybe after tonight they wouldn’t be friends anymore.

Yoosung’s eyes moved quickly between the two, watching as Hyorin made her way towards them, and how it almost seemed that Saeran’s gaze grew colder by the second. Yoosung jumped up and stood between them.

“H-hey, don’t do this to him at his first party, it’s not fair.” he pleaded.

Saeran’s gaze watched Yoosung in surprise, he didn’t expect for him to stick up for him, not that he needed it. She smiled at Yoosung, coming to his side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Whaaaat, Yoosung? You don’t have a crush on dear Saeran, do you? Trying to come to his rescue like some sort of knight in shining armour?” Her speech was slurred and the smell of her breath made Yoosung wince.

“N-no! Of course not! That’s not...that’s not it at all!” Yoosung couldn’t help but go red, feeling the warmth in his face rising at the accusation. Hyorin raised her arm and waved over to a few friends as she watched them open the closest, laughing as the two students stumbled out looking rather disheveled. 

“Hey guys! Come help me! These two aren’t gonna go easy~” She cooed, and Yoosung felt himself heat up as he panicked, looking back towards Saeran who shot glares towards the men making their way towards him. She laughed as she held tightly onto Yoosung as he tried to wriggle away, the much larger men easily taking him and Saeran by the arms and dragging them towards the closet. Saeran made a fuss, yelling and swearing for them to get the fuck away from him and that they’d fucking regret it if they didn’t put him down immediately. The door shut with a slam, the nob making a noticeable click from the outside as the boys stood in darkness, pushed up against each other. 

“Fuck.” Saeran growled, Yoosung grateful it was dark in the room considering how embarrassed he felt at the moment. Pushed up to a hot guy, he couldn’t help himself. 

“Sorry you got dragged into this,” Saeran spat, pissed off as he leaned his head against the wall. “She’s so dead set on messing with me, it’s my fault you got dragged into this.” Yoosung could hear the hint of sincerity under the obvious annoyance, and he gently raised a hand to rest it reassuringly on his arm. 

“Hey, don’t blame yourself…” Yoosung laughed dryly, shaking his head. “She know’s I’ve never kissed anyone, I think it was _you_ that got dragged into this.” Saeran blinked a few times before leaning back, tilting his head questioningly to look at Yoosung as if he could see him in the dark. 

“Wait…you’ve never kissed anyone before?” Saeran asked, rather surprised, and almost unbelieving. He expected women, and men, would be all over Yoosung. It wasn’t as if he was unattractive, in fact he could even bring himself to admit he was kind of cute.

“You have?” Yoosung squeaked. He sounded surprised, as if he expected Saeran to be the last one to have done something so, intimate with someone. “No wait! I didn’t...mean to sound so surprised.” Yoosung frowned at his own accusation - of course he had, look at him. Well, not that he could right this second. 

Saeran let out a small chuckle, rolling his eyes. “Idiot.” he whispered. Yoosung pouted and let out a huff, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms.

“Oh I’m sorry, we can’t all be as hot as you, cuteness doesn’t get you very far, you know? You probably have people throwing themselves at you to get kissed. I get locked in a room for seven minutes in heaven and all I get is being called an idiot. I’m sorry it’s not as easy for us cute guys.” Yoosung let out an annoyed sound and continued to pout, only blinking into confusion when he heard a soft laugh coming from the darkness in front of him. 

“Is this your way of asking me to kiss you~?” Saeran cooed. Yoosung felt his face heat up again and before he could open his mouth to complain he was pinned against the wall, another set of lips holding him there. He let out a small noise, his body tensing, feeling as if he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Saeran slowly moved his hands to Yoosung’s side, slowly moving them up and down in attempt to relax the younger boy, smiling against his lips as he ever so slightly pulled away. “You planning on kissing back? Or just planning to stand there after making such a big deal about it.”

He waited a few moments for a reply before feeling the blond’s hands come to his jaw, hands shaking immensely as he slowly pulled Saeran back towards him. He smiled as he pushed his lips softly against the other boy’s, moving slowly and guiding him as he learned the rhythm. Saeran pushed deeper, causing Yoosung to let out a sigh, practically melting against the larger boy as he let him show him what he’s been missing.

Saeran slowly opened his mouth, tongue gliding across Yoosung’s bottom lip, causing him to jump at the feeling before happily obliging and opening his mouth. Saeran groaned as he pushed his tongue inside Yoosung’s mouth, moving his body up against him and pinning him tightly against the wall. Yoosung let out a soft moan, hands still shaking as he slowly snaked them up into Saeran’s hair, grabbing onto it tightly. He felt so hot, mind dizzy as he felt as light as air against Saeran’s body, the whole situation feeling so unreal. Their tongues slowly slid together, hot breath mixing as they pushed and pulled at each other, getting lost in the heated moment. 

The door clicked and Saeran let out a grunt, pushing Yoosung away as he moved to lean as far as he could from the other boy, averting his gaze and looking away quite bored. Yoosung stood breathlessly, eyes squinting as the door swung open and light poured into the room. The loud sounds of the party rung in Yoosung’s ears, the noise slowly drawing him back from his daze, eyes soon finding themselves on Saeran. He felt a tinge of pain in his chest, the bored and uninterested expression that sat on Saeran’s face leaving him feeling dejected. It’d been his first kiss, and from what he could tell it had felt heated and passionate, but the look on Saeran’s face told him the polar opposite. 

Saeran waved his hand and frowned as he walked out of the closet. “Alright, haha, very funny, can I go now? Sorry this just isn’t my kind of party.” He chanced a glance back at Yoosung and smirked before turning his attention back to Hyorin. She pouted and gave a big sigh, clearly upset that she hadn’t been able to trick him into a little make out session, or so she thought. She gave him a nod and made a shooing motion with her hands, a playful smile dancing across her lips before making a turn back to the party. Saeran let out a sigh of relief and turned to leave, eyes catching Yoosung’s as he passed. Yoosung felt himself heat up again, opening his mouth to say something but not having the words. 

Saeran raised his eyebrows and let a smirk cross his face once more, eyes looking Yoosung up again before meeting his gaze.

“You sure that’s your first time? Not bad~” He cooed, teasing Yoosung as he made his way for the door, waving a hand to say goodbye as he made his leave. “See you around!” he called, stepping out the door, and back into the cold.

___________________________________________________________ 

A part of him wishes he hadn’t made such a dash for it. Maybe he should have stayed, or at least told Yoosung to text him. Little did he know the blond would be so stuck in his mind after that night that he found himself constantly daydreaming of that evening. What would have happened if he stayed longer? Or if he’d dragged Yoosung home for himself…

He inwardly kicked himself for not making a move when he had the chance. As much as he tried his best to keep up his bad boy attitude, he couldn’t help the fact he’d become lovestruck over a boy he kissed two months ago and might never see again. 

Saeran groaned as he laid his head down on the counter, cursing himself for these stupid mistakes, just wishing he could see him one more time. God, would he do anything just to lay his eyes on those purple orbs that carried such innocence, to see that cute dyed hair and adorable wash of pastel colours. He let out a long sigh and quietly whined to himself, fuck this crush was going to ruin his image if he kept this up.

“Saeran! Is that you? I didn’t know you worked here! Have you seen Hyorin? I was supposed to meet her here when she was done work..” Saeran’s head snapped up at the familiar chirpy voice, the same one that'd been ringing in his ears for months.

Yoosung. 

Saeran’s eyes were wide and he stared almost in disbelief, shocked by what was exactly going on. “Y-Yoosung! Hey! Oh uhm...she’s not actually working today, are you sure you have the right date?” He struggled to stay calm, a slight excited beat added to his voice as he watched the other boy turn pink. 

“O-oh no...did I...did I get the wrong day? Oh gosh that’s embarrassing..” Saeran watched as Yoosung fidgeted and stared at the floor. Gosh he was way too adorable, anyone could see that, no matter how hardcore they were. Saeran chuckled and shook his head.

“It’s fine, it’s a simple mistake!” Saeran glanced at the clock and almost without thought the words were spilling out of his mouth. “Hey, if you want, I’m off in ten if you’d like to get some coffee?”

Yoosung’s head flicked up to catch Saeran’s gaze, face going more noticeably red than before, a small smile coming across his face.

“I...I’d like that.” he said slowly.

Yoosung’s heart pounded heavy in his chest, the memories from all those nights ago still clear in his own head, a bit of excitement growing in his chest. Saeran smiled and gave a nod.

“I’ll see you soon then~” he said, a small smirk on his face as he raised one eyebrow. Yoosung gave a nod and raised his hand to wave as he made his way out of the store. 

Saeran watched closely as Yoosung left before letting half of his body collapse back onto the counter. Did that really just happen? Is this real? His heart rate was unreal, and he could hardly believe someone so cute, someone so harmless, could have such an effect on him. He let out a long sigh and sat up, checking himself in the mirror, fixing his hair and anything else that looked out of place. 

“Time to turn on the charm.” He whispered to himself, slowly getting the store ready to pass the shift over, giving an unemotional wave as the next employee made their way in. He ran his hand through his hair and caught sight of Yoosung waiting just outside, smiling to himself as he strode out of the store. 

Alright Saeran, it’s go time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been so busy lately! I hope I can update a bit more regularly from now on. I can't wait to hear what you all think! Enjoy~

Saeran cleared his throat to get Yoosung’s attention, his grin turning into a smirk as he caught the lovely lavender eyes in his gaze, looking the other boy up and down. Yoosung gave a shy smile, his cheeks tinted pink as he turned to look towards the taller boy, lifting his left hand to give a wave. Saeran felt his heart pound a bit faster in his chest, his body not much more than a couple feet from the boy he’d been daydreaming about, doing everything he could to keep his eyes from dropping to those cursed lips that left him wanting more. 

“Hey! How was work?” Yoosung asked, his fingers fidgeting, voice quieter than it usually was as he shyly tried to start conversation. Saeran gave a nod, shoving both his hands in his pockets, flicking his head to the side to move the hair from his eyes. 

“Hey. It wasn’t too bad.” He gave Yoosung a soft smile that drove the blond crazy, chest tightening at the sight and feeling his face heat further. “How about you, did you have class today?” 

“Oh!” Yoosung chimed in, shaking his head. “No, I was actually working today, I work here in the mall.” Yoosung must have seen the confusion that hit Saeran’s face in that moment, panicking over the response. “Huh? What’s wrong?” Yoosung questioned, whipping his head to look behind him, confused by Saeran’s expression. 

Saeran shook his head slightly, putting up a hand and waving it back and forth. “Oh, no, it’s nothing. I’m just shocked we hadn’t seen each other sooner.” Saeran gave a small gesture for Yoosung to follow him and the blond quickly moved to come to the redhead’s side. Yoosung let out a hum, chewing his lip as he thought, the action catching Saeran’s eye, causing him to repress a groan.

“That is weird...Though we do work on different floors. Now that you mention it...I am kind of disappointed we never saw each other.” Yoosung trailed off, bringing a hand to rub the back of his head as he brought his gaze up to meet the mint one watching him. “I-I mean…” Yoosung struggled for words, scared he may have made it a little too obvious he’d wanted to see him so badly. 

“What would you like?” Saeran questioned, catching Yoosung off guard, his mind blank for a moment before snapping his eyes up to the board in front of him. He’d been so caught up in conversation he hadn’t even realized they’d made it to the small coffee shop at the end of the hall. It was small, nothing more than a counter with a few tables around it.

“Oh, uhm...just a latte please.” His tone was suddenly shy, watching Saeran as he gave a nod and turned to make the order. Yoosung felt himself start to fidget, worrying he’d said something wrong, slowly finding it harder to breathe. 

Saeran pulled out his wallet, handing the woman cash and flashing her a soft smile as she went to make their drinks. He cleared his throat, averting his gaze and running a hand through his hair before sticking his hands back in his pockets. “I uh, I’m pretty disappointed we hadn’t crossed paths earlier too.” Saeran kept his gaze distant, a small blush gracing his cheeks at the confession. 

Yoosung’s eyes widened, a smile covering his face as he stared up at Saeran, hardly able to believe what he could see. Saeran caught the look on his face and frowned as he grabbed both the coffee cups from the counter, reaching out to hand the smaller boy his. “What?” Saeran asked accusingly. 

Yoosung shook his head and smiled brightly. “It’s nothing.” 

Saeran gestured over to the table, turning his chair around to sit on it backwards, leaning over the back and resting both his arms against it. He took a sip of his coffee before placing it down on the table, bringing his full attention up to Yoosung and flashing him a grin, causing the blond to shift in his seat. 

“So…,” Yoosung started, staring down at his hands in his lap. “What have you been up to...since, since...you know - the party?” His eyes looked up at Saeran through his hair, feeling butterflies turning in his chest as he brought up _that_ night.

Saeran shrugged, reaching to take another sip of his drink, holding it in his hand instead of putting it back down. “Not much, mostly just work.” He tapped his finger on the top of his cup, eyes watching the blond, _god he was adorable._

Saeran smirked, head tilting a bit to catch Yoosung’s wandering gaze, mint eyes soft as he stared over at the other boy. “You aren’t thinking about that kiss, are you~?” He questioned, watching Yoosung jump letting out a squeak, heat rushing to his face. Saeran let out a small chuckle, reaching across the table to move some hair from Yoosung’s eyes, his touch lingering a little too long before pulling away. 

“I-” Yoosung leaned away, his eyes darting anywhere they could to avoid Saeran’s eyes, biting on his lip as he tried to find the words. “Do...do you like me? Because, if you don’t...this is mean.” Saeran raised an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden change of pace, blinking a few times, brow furrowing. 

“It’s just…” Yoosung continued. “You left so fast...I just want to make sure...this isn’t a game to you.” Yoosung reached for his latte, taking a small sip before finally finding the nerves to meet Saeran’s gaze. His chest was tight and he felt sick, he was finally going to get an answer, an answer to the question that’d be keeping him up at night. Was his first kiss the start of something potentially more….or just a fluke like he’d been scared of. 

Saeran let out a laugh, smiling as he shook his head. “Of course I like you, why else would I have asked you out for coffee?” Yoosung let out a yelp, his stomach turning over the accusation he’d made, suddenly embarrassed. His hands fiddled with the top to his coffee cup, distracting his gaze and giving him a reason to look away. 

“Oh...well I...like you...too.” His smile was soft when he looked up from his cup, hand coming to push some hair from his eyes. 

“Yeah, I kinda got that.” Saeran retorted with another chuckle, bringing his coffee up for another sip before placing it back on the table. “You haven’t exactly been subtle.” He smirked, the gesture causing Yoosung to go red all too easily. 

“It’s not like I’ve liked you all this time or anything, It’s just...after...the party, I couldn’t stop thinking about it...is all.” He brought his drink up to his mouth but didn’t take a sip, simply rubbing it against his mouth as he waited for a reply. 

Saeran dropped his gaze, staring down at his coffee before bringing it back up to his mouth. “I thought the game was just as stupid as you did, I wouldn’t have made a move if I didn’t think you were cute.” His eyes flashed up to meet the purple ones that watched him intently. “With that said...I’ve found myself in a similar situation - I just can’t get my mind off of you.”

Yoosung felt his face heat up, quickly turning to look away with a small smile tugging at his lips as he put his coffee back down on the table, letting himself process what he’d just been told. His eyes were soft when he finally looked up, face still tinted red. “I did worry that...maybe it’d been a joke to you, flustering me like you did and leaving me stranded.” Yoosung let out a gentle laugh, sighing as he let the thought hang in the air before continuing. “I always knew deep down you’d never do that.” 

Saeran smiled, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hand, elbow leaning on the table. “You really are cute, you know that?” Yoosung jumped at the sudden compliment, turning his head away in attempt to run from Saeran’s gaze. Saeran let out a chuckle, taking in Yoosung’s current appearance and committing it to memory. 

“So how about a date then?” Yoosung’s mouth dropped open and his head whipped around to see Saeran taking a swig of his coffee. 

“W-wait really? You mean it?” Yoosung’s eyes were wide, his pupils dilated as he looked on in shock. He could hardly believe what he was hearing and a part of him was waiting for Saeran to say he was just kidding. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you aren’t interested~ Ah well, I guess I tried-”

“No! Please, I mean yes, I…” Yoosung stumbled over his words in a panic, taking a moment to breathe in, closing his eyes while he gathered his thoughts. “That’d be really nice.” He finally said, voice more passive and soft, twiddling his thumbs, a gentle smile spreading across his face.

Saeran’s smile grew, tipping his cup back to finish his coffee before putting it back down on the table. “I could pick you up from work one day, seems like it’d be the easiest choice, when do you work next?” Saeran stood and turned his chair around, pushing it back under the table as he waited for a response, Yoosung seemingly in a state of thought while he considered his work hours.

“Uh, on Friday, I’m off at 5.” Saeran gave a nod, flashing Yoosung a smirk, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side to flash him a wink as well. “Sounds like a date, then.” He watched and waited for Yoosung’s cheeks to go red, his small flirtatious actions never seeming to fail. 

Yoosung nodded and gave a smile, his face suddenly flashing with realisation, eyes widening at the thought. “Oh! I haven’t told you where I work yet!” Yoosung stood up to push his chair in as well, taking a few steps towards Saeran. “I’m on the far side of the mall, in the brightly coloured cosmetic store.” Yoosung scratched the back of his head. “You know, Lush.” He said, with a sheepish grin. 

Saeran blinked a few times, looking down the hall as if he could see it, before looking back to meet Yoosung’s gaze. “You mean the one you can smell from five stores down?” He teased, before shaking his head with a chuckle, watching Yoosung roll his eyes at him. “I know the one, don’t worry.”

Yoosung cracked a smile before putting out his hand for Saeran, the redhead staring down at the hand before meeting it with his own, shaking it twice before letting go. “I...I guess I’ll see you for our date.” Yoosung squeaked before giving a wave and turning to leave, his chest fluttering at the thought, excitement coursing through him as he made his way home. 

Saeran watched the blond take his leave, his own chest feeling rather tight as his gaze lingered on the younger boy. Though the excitement masked it well, he still carried a hint of worry, the underlying feeling of his inability to trust coursing through him. He knew Yoosung was fairly unlikely to lie to him, but the knowledge of him never being in a relationship left him with lingering doubt that he was really interested in _him_ , and not just his looks.

Saeran suppressed the feeling as he made his way home for the evening, deciding that whatever happened he would do his best to enjoy it for the time being, knowing someone as sweet as Yoosung could never fall for what he was, especially knowing his past. Saeran grimaced for a moment before his thoughts hit a brick wall, frowning to himself as his brother came to thought.

God he really hoped Yoosung wouldn’t go blabbing to him about this, especially before they’d even gone on a date. The last thing he wanted was his brother ringing him up to ask a bunch of questions. He scoffed, hoping nothing of the sort would come up, at least not yet.

__________________________________________

Saeran ignored his coworker as she pressed him for questions about his date, refusing to give her any information as he moved quickly to clock out and rush out of the store, giving her a wave with his back turned to the register. She called out to wish him luck and his wave turned into a thumbs up as he turned around the corner to head for the escalator.

Saeran walked down the long hall, nose scrunching up at the strong scent of the store he was headed towards. He slowed his pace as he approached, checking his phone and seeing he was early. Poking his head into the entrance, his eyes scanned to store, the large amount of brightly coloured soap obstructing his view. 

Saeran took a step into the store, eyes looking over to the cash register, a friendly woman flashing him a smile and giving him welcome. He raised his hand and gave a nod in response before taking a few more steps in, nose overwhelmed with hundreds of different scents he’d never experienced before now. He reached out towards the bundle of small round bath bombs, stacked together as if they were apples at a supermarket. Bringing it to his nose, he blinked and his eyes widened, leaning in to taking another long sniff. 

“Saeran!” 

Saeran jumped, almost dropping the bath bomb, before placing it down and turning to look towards where I heard his name. Yoosung wore a cute black apron that read “Lush” on it over his usual mismatched pastel attire, bangs pinned back with a cute glittery barrette. The blond smiled brightly as he walked over to greet the redhead, face already turning pink as he met the mint gaze. 

Saeran smiled softly, putting his hands in his pockets. “Hey there, sorry I’m early.” Yoosung shook his head, reaching out a hand to squeeze Saeran’s arm gently before retracting it and reaching for the bath bomb he’d been smelling. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m glad to see you here.” Yoosung lifted the small ball to his nose and took a few soft whiffs of the scent. “Apple cinnamon huh? I always thought you’d be more of a metamorphosis kinda guy.” He snorted.

Saeran raised and eyebrow before scanning along the row of names and colours, finding the one in question and taking a few steps towards it.

“I like the colour.” His eyes scanning it as he raised it up in his hand. Black, like the rest of what he owned. He slowly raised it to his nose and let out a small hum. “What is it?” He questioned, the smell not hitting home immediately. 

Yoosung took it from his hand and smelt it softly himself. “I believe it’s a combination of spices, like pepper and cinnamon leaf, very gentle, but strong.” He said softly, before coughing to clear his throat. “It’d suit you well.” 

Saeran opened his mouth to comment but was cut off by a coworker coming up beside them to let Yoosung he was off the hook for the day. Yoosung smiled and gave a nod, placing the bath bomb down and reaching behind him to take off his apron. “Ready to go?” He asked, eyes bright as he looked up at Saeran. 

The coworker gasped with a smile, interjecting onces more, here eyes turning to look over at Yoosung. “Yoosung! Is this your date?” Yoosung blushed and stuttered a bit, never getting coherent words out, allowing himself to be cut off by her once more, her attention now turned to Saeran. “Wait, are you Yoosung’s boyfriend!?” 

Saeran smirked as he watched Yoosung’s face go beet red, and almost without a second shot he turned to her with his eyes bright and smirk strong.

“Yeup.” He replied, eyes shifting to watch Yoosung’s reaction, the blond letting out a high-pitched sound as his eyes quickly snapped to Saeran’s. 

“B-Boyfriend?” He squeaked, hopping back and tripping into the bath bombs, nearly knocking the entire stand over. Yelping as he hurried to catch any before they fell one dropped into the testing water and fizzed loudly. The girl chuckled softly before shaking her head and coming to help Yoosung, the poor boy flustered, brain almost completely fried by the comment. 

Saeran watched in amusement before reaching out his hand to help Yoosung stand steady again, watching him fluster further over the idea of such personal contact. He smiled softly standing up straight, hand lingering in Saeran’s before jerking it away at the realisation. Saeran continued to smirk, eye’s playful as he watched the other boy excuse himself quickly to go clock out, chuckling to himself. 

Yoosung gathered his composure before meeting Saeran at the entrance of the store, smiling softly, Saeran cutting him off before he had the chance to speak.

“No reason to apologize, it was adorable.” He teased, though the compliment was genuine. Yoosung let out a sigh and shook his head.

“That was absolutely embarrassing.” He hung his head, slowly leaning it against Saeran’s arm, the taller boy gently patting his head. 

“All you’ve done is made me even more excited for our date~” He cooed. Yoosung’s head snapped up and he looked him in the eyes, looking for some sign of a joke, feeling his heart beat harder at what seemed to be honesty. Yoosung looked away, biting his lip and rubbing the back of his head. 

“So uhm...boyfriend?” He asked, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt in attempt to calm his nerves. “Did you- did you really mean that? Are we boyfriends?” 

Saeran hummed and shrugged his shoulders. “Do you want to be? We haven’t even gone on a date yet.” He chuckled. “I hope maybe one day you’ll call me that, but if you aren’t ready, you don’t have to.” He flashed that gorgeous smile of his, causing the blond to blush and look away, contemplating the thought. 

“I...I don’t think I’m ready to yet...but, I want to think I will someday soon too.” He said with a soft smile, looking up from under his hair. Saeran moved his hand to softly take Yoosung’s and lead him out of the building. 

“Then until that day, call me whatever you’re comfortable with, and I’ll do the same. No need to get ahead of ourselves.” Yoosung smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically. 

“Now how about that date.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Sorry for the long wait, things have been super crazy lately! I should be getting chapters up much quickly now! 

Saeran pushed the mall door open for Yoosung, letting him walk by him and following him closely as they made their way into the parking lot. Saeran pointed in the direction to where he’d parked and Yoosung gave him a nod and following behind him, his eyes stealing glances of the hot punk boy now walking alongside him. He was still finding it hard to believe Saeran agreed to go out with him of all people, and wasn’t completely sure if this feeling was nerves or excitement.

“Here we are.” 

Yoosung was snapped out of his thoughts by Saeran’s voice, eyes shooting over to the gorgeous bike that stood beside Saeran. It was about half Yoosung’s height and completely jet black in colour, with gorgeous leather seats. Yoosung’s eyes went wide, mouth hanging agape as he rushed over to get a closer look, eyes glancing over every intricate detail.

“Wow! This is yours?”

Saeran smiled proudly, sitting back on the bike. His eyes moved from the cute boy in front of him to over the bike, his hand slowly caressing the handle.

“She’s a Sweet Twin by Triumph; equipped with a liquid cooled, 900cc, 270° parallel twin-cylinder engine. This baby rides real smooth - you may even enjoy the ride more than the date.” He stated with a chuckle, leaning over to pull two helmets out from the back of the bike, handing one over to Yoosung. He looked down at the helmet in his hands before looking up to Saeran.

“Wait, I get to ride...with you? On _this_ bike?” Yoosung couldn't help but feel a little excited, heart beating a little faster as he imagined riding down the street, how awesome he'd look on a motorcycle with his cool punk rock date. 

Saeran grinned and put out a hand, taking Yoosung’s in his and pulling the other boy between his legs. Resting his own helmet on the edge of the seat he picked up Yoosung’s, pushing soft blond hair from the boy's face and gently putting it over his head. He tightened the straps and leaned up to kiss the forehead of his helmet before putting on his own. Yoosung blushed, suddenly finding it harder to breathe as his eyes glanced around watching for anyone who might be looking.

He sat closely to his date, his hot date that was about to take him on a motorcycle. His chest fluttered from what he assumed was excitement, if not a little nervousness. Saeran swung his leg over the seat and scooted up, tapping the seat behind him and flashing that award-winning smile. Yoosung climbed on awkwardly, unsure of where to hold onto as he swung his leg over, almost falling off the bike completely in the process. Yoosung looked around in a short panic, letting out a small confused sound.

“Saeran, where do I hold on?” Saeran rolled his eyes playfully, reaching back with one hand to take Yoosung’s wrist and bring it around him.

“You might wanna come closer, you’re going to want to hold as tightly as possible. Don’t worry cutie, I won’t bite~”

There it was again - that smile. Yoosung’s heart pounded in his chest as he slowly shifted up the seat, straddling Saeran and bringing his arms to tightly wrap around the other boy. He knew Saeran would be able to feel his heart as it frantically tried to keep him from dying right there and then. Saeran squeezed the brakes as he turned on the engine, kicking off the stand and holding the bike upright.

“You ready?” He called, Yoosung only being able to reply with a quick nod before Saeran let go of the brakes and zoomed out of the parking lot.

Yoosung held his breath, grip tightening around the redhead subconsciously, eyes shut tightly as they made their way quickly down the street. Yoosung slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Saeran before looking out at the cars around them, realising he kind of enjoyed the wind blowing against his face - once he got over the initial fear of the situation. He could get used to this.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at their destination. The building was long with bright neon lights that trimmed the top, and a bright sign that read “Bowling and Beer”. Saeran parked up, kicking the stand down and taking off his helmet. He hopped off the bike before taking Yoosung’s helmet off for him and locking them both to the back of the bike. Yoosung stared up at the building, before looking back to Saeran who had his hand extended for him, swiftly taking it with a bright smile.

Saeran held Yoosung’s hand tightly as he led them inside, the smaller boy taking in the scenery with wide eyes. The inside of the building was a typical bowling set up; a couple lanes with round couches, a bar to the left and the check-in counter to the right. It was quiet and seemed quaint, the manager giving a wave and welcoming them as they entered. 

“Aaaaay! Saeran! Welcome back~” The larger man called, leaning against the counter with a bright smile on his face. He smelt faintly of smoke, and definitely beer, but he seemed friendly enough, and even more to Yoosung’s surprise he seemed to know Saeran as well.

“Hey. Hope you don’t mind me dropping in here with a date, thought it’d be nice to bring him to my favourite hangout spot.” He grinned, letting go of Yoosung’s hand to fetch his wallet and push a few bills towards the man. 

“A date huh? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with anyone before.” He teased, the man’s eyes moving to Yoosung and his face lit up once more before scanning over the bills and popping open the register. “Drinks are on me then, I hope you two enjoy yourselves!” 

Saeran put his arm around Yoosung, turning to look at him with gentle eyes before looking back over to the man behind the counter.

“I never said I needed you to help me impress.” He chuckled. “Thanks, I hope that you’ll be seeing a lot more of this cutie from now on.” Yoosung blushed, eyes glancing up at the redhead before looking down at the floor, only looking up at the sound of a voice talking to him.

“What’s your name, kid? You must be real special to catch this asshole’s attention.” He joked. Yoosung let out a gentle smile, Saeran’s hand on his shoulder giving him a soft squeeze as he got his barrands to open his mouth with an answer. 

“Yoosung. And I’m sorry but I think you’re mistaken, I think he’s the one...that’s special.” The man paused in shock, only to soon after erupt with laughter in disbelief of what he had just heard. His eyes widened at the sight of Saeran’s cheeks being dusted with a light pink, the usual resting bitch face suddenly appearing much less intimidating. 

“Yoosung, I hope to see more of you, any friend of Saeran is always welcome.” He grinned, winking at Saeran who responded with an eye roll, dropping his arm from Yoosung’s shoulders and walking with him over to his usual lane. 

Saeran leaned over the small monitor to input their names into the system, humming as he typed everything out and hit enter, the names appearing on a screen above them. Yoosung frowned and folded his arms, staring up at the board that read “Kyootsung”. Saeran chuckled, walking over to put his hands on Yoosung’s hips, raising an eyebrow.

“What, you don’t like it?” He teased, thumbs rubbing softly at Yoosung’s sides. Yoosung huffed and rolled his eyes.

“You aren’t getting out of this one with your charm.” He shot. Saeran put both his hands up, a big smile in between them.

“Alright, alright, how about next round, you choose my name?” Yoosung continued to pout, staring up at Saeran before letting out a small sigh, hand coming out for the redhead.

“You have to shake on it.”

Saeran laughed and took Yoosung’s hand, shaking it twice before tightening his grip and pulling Yoosung into him, wrapping his arms tightly around him and exhaling softly. Yoosung blinked a few times, still trying to process what just happened, before slowly bringing his hands around Saeran. 

“Thank you for coming on this date with me, Yoosung.” He tightened his grip slightly before pulling away with a bright smile on his face, one so genuine it almost made Yoosung’s heart leap from his chest. 

“T-thank you for asking me, I never imagined that...well, I really can’t believe I’m here with you if I’m honest.” He grinned, stepping closer and leaning up. He paused a few inches from the taller boy’s face, unable to breathe as he considered what he was doing, moving slightly and kissing Saeran on the cheek. 

Saeran raised his hand, fingers grazing over the spot that tingled slightly from contact, eyes wide and surprised before turning soft and gentle. They stood silently for a few moments before Saeran looked behind them at the bar and raised a hand, waving for the bar tender’s attention before holding up two fingers. The man replied with a nod and turned to crack open two beers for the two of them, making his way over and placing them down at the table. The man grinned at Yoosung before making his leave, and of course the blond smiled shyly back before returning his attention to Saeran.

Saeran grabbed his beer and took a swig, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he made his way up to the lane. He took a familiar red ball in hand, eyeing up the alley before taking a step and a half forward and bowling the ball down with ease, beer still in hand. Yoosung watched in amazement and exclaimed as he watch the ball strike down the middle and knock down every pin. Saeran smirked back at him as he walked back to the chair, taking a seat and crossing his leg. Yoosung stared at him for a few seconds before staring back at the pins.

“How often did you say you come here..?” Yoosung asked nervously, suddenly feeling in too deep, he definitely wasn’t going to win with how effortless Saeran made that seem. Saeran shrugged, bringing his beer to his lips once more and swallowing with a big gulp.

“I dunno, maybe three, four times a week?” It was clear he was proud of himself, feeling if at all a little guilty for bringing Yoosung here on their first date, and was suddenly aware it may just seem like he was trying to show off. 

Yoosung stood, taking a quick sip of his own beer before placing it back down. He slowly made his way up, carefully choosing his ball before coming to stand in front of the lane. He took a deep breath, slowly swinging his hand back and using a moderate amount of force to throw the ball towards the pins. The ball went down the middle, eventually veering off to the side and chipping off a few pins on the right. Yoosung let out a groan before turning to get another ball. He chewed his lip as he did his best to line up his shot, taking a deep breath before quickly bowling it forward. 

The ball rushed down the middle, hitting the front pin and causing the other pins to fall. Yoosung’s face lit up, jumping with his hands in the air as he celebrated. Saeran clapped for him, smiling brightly as he watched the boy congratulate himself. Yoosung rushed over, face bright as he came to sit beside Saeran.

“Did you see that!?” He questioned, looking for even the smallest praise for his accomplishment. Saeran chuckled, giving him a nod.

“You sure you don't do this often?” Yoosung shook his head, smile still bright, the sight warming Saeran’s heart as he stood to take his turn. 

“It's my first time actually!” 

Saeran raised an eyebrow, smirking softly as he picked up his ball, bowling it down the middle with ease and getting another strike. He came back over to Yoosung, giving a hum as he raised a hand to play with a piece of Yoosung’s hair. 

“Why don't we make this interesting then~” Saeran cooed, the blond's face already pink from the fingers twiddling with his hair. He gave the redhead a confused look and blinked a few times.

“...What do you mean?” Yoosung was a bit hesitant, this was basically his first real date, let alone with someone he found so much cooler than him. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself.

“How about, if you can get a strike in your first game, I'll give you...hmm, how about a kiss?” 

“A kiss?” Yoosung yelped.

“A kiss.” Saeran let out a small chuckle. “I normally wouldn't kiss on a first date...but I also usually haven't previously tongued my dates in a closet.”

Yoosung’s face went beet red, his heart pounding in his chest at the memory of being pushed up so closely to the older boy.

“...Deal.”

Yoosung reached for his beer, taking a big swig before heading up to grab a ball once more. Sadly his luck wasn't with him, missing every pin but one, starting a trend for the rest of the evening. Saeran on the other hand bowled a perfect game, his final ball gliding down the alley like all the rest. Apparently this was a normal thing for him, and after seeing him in action, Yoosung wasn't surprised. 

Yoosung’s score varied. He'd done alright in places, getting a few more spares, but more often missing two or three pins on the sides. Yoosung frowned, letting out an annoyed groan. He really _really_ wanted that kiss, and right now, as he stood staring down his final pins, he was convinced he'd never get it. Yoosung sighed, putting hardly to any effort in as he drew his arm back, lazily throwing the ball down the lane. He frowned and turned to go back to Saeran, not bothering to even watch his failure, suddenly wishing that the bottle on the table wasn't so empty. 

Yoosung was snapped from his thoughts by the sudden eruption of noise around the alley, every worker and Saeran loudly cheering and clapping their hands together. The blond stood watching, blinking a few times before turning to look at the board, eyes widening at the sight. He had done it - he’d got the strike. His face lit up and he looked over to Saeran brightly who had a look that could only be described as proud. He sat up and came over, smile gentle as he brought a hand to Yoosung’s waist.

Yoosung swallowed, his whole face burning up as he stared towards beautiful mint eyes. Saeran leaned down kissing Yoosung gently on the cheek, lingering a bit longer than he usually would. He moved his mouth inches from Yoosung’s ear, voice hushed as he whispered.

“I hope this is alright for now. I'd rather wait until we're not being stared down by a bunch of drunk assholes.” 

Saeran pulled away and smiled at the smaller boy, his hand squeezing his side before giving him a wink. Yoosung felt his stomach tighten, a sheepish smile quickly coming to his face. They decided to hang out and play a couple more rounds, and stopped drinking long after the first beer. They moved onto food, ordering pizza and wings to keep them going as they played. Saeran spent most of the evening showing Yoosung different techniques and, well, when he wasn't he was sitting down and watching the view. He really couldn't get enough of the little wiggle Yoosung’s butt did while he lined up the shot.

The two took time to say goodbye to all the staff, the manager welcoming Yoosung back anytime he'd like and telling him he was too good for a bad boy like Saeran. As much as he wanted to express how he felt Saeran had the kindest of hearts - he decided in the end that may be too much of a confession for a first date. Yoosung smiled brightly as he held tightly to Saeran’s hand, the two laughing as they made their way back to the bike. Yoosung walked over to examine the bike more closely as Saeran fetched the helmets, hands slowly sliding over the beautifully crafted metal and soft leather seats.

Yoosung turned to find Saeran standing closely behind him, spinning completely to face the taller boy. Yoosung smiled and reached to take his helmet, only to have it pulled away last second.

“Take a seat, let me do it for you.” Saeran said, smile soft as he rested his own helmet on the handle of the bike. Yoosung giggled and leaned back on his tippy toes until his butt was high enough to sit up on the seat.

His purple eyes were beautiful in the golden hour sunlight, the compassion showing in his bright expression. Saeran’s heart pounded in his chest, his gaze catching and lingering on the cute blond’s for a moment too long. Yoosung blinked and tilted his head, the look of confusion washing over his face.

“Is everything alright, Saeran?” 

Saeran laughed breathlessly, a hand coming up to brush some hair from Yoosung’s face. He mocked a confused look, putting the other helmet to rest on the seat next to Yoosung and leaning closer to ‘see more clearly’.

“Actually...I think there's something on your face.” He said quizzically.

“What!? What's on my face?” Yoosung frowned, slight panic in his voice before the expression was quickly washed away with the pressure of Saeran’s lips on his.

Yoosung stuttered for a few moments before quickly closing his eyes and kissing back. He felt like he was going to fall over, head dizzy with the excitement of finally kissing the redhead he'd fallen for so many months before. Saeran pulled away a couple of inches, smirking as his eyes bored into the purple ones before him.

“It was me~ I was on your face~” 

Yoosung rolled his eyes dramatically before reaching up to put his arms around Saeran neck.

“Haha, what a comedic genius you are.” He said, smirking back towards the other. “Can you keep kissing me now?” 

Saeran raised a brow, chuckling softly at Yoosung’s eagerness. It wasn't like him to be so blunt about what he'd wanted.

“What~ Right here? You want me to makeout with you in a parking lot?” His teasing tone clearly wasn't making Yoosung anymore patient. 

Yoosung tugged gently on Saeran’s neck and he smiled fondly, leaning down to push their lips together once more. Yoosung let out a sound of approval, causing Saeran to deepen the kiss, one hand rested on Yoosung’s side, the other on the bike. Yoosung’s hand tangled in Saeran’s hair, arms gripping tightly to have the other boy as close as possible. Saeran let out a low sound of approval, slowly prodded his tongue out and licking at Yoosung’s lips. The younger boy quickly opened his mouth for the other, tongues slowly sliding against each other curiously.

The contact made Yoosung moan, he had wanted this so bad, the feeling very different from the first time. They were both so desperate, yet moved so slowly, taking the time to memorize and explore each other. Yoosung let out a disappointed sound as Saeran pulled away, eyes half-lidded as they stared back at an aroused mint gaze. Saeran looked wrecked, more than he'd ever thought he'd see him, the other boy was always so calm and cool, but now - he somehow looked even hotter.

Saeran reached up to smooth some hair from Yoosung’s eyes, sighing softly as his eyes scanned the other.

“You’re gorgeous.” Yoosung felt his face get hot, shaking his head.

“No, trust me, that's _you_ , Saeran.” He slowly let his hands fall from Saeran’s hair, both coming to cup the redheads cheeks to pull him down again for a quick kiss. Saeran smiled, reaching for Yoosung’s helmet and standing up straight.

“Fuck.” He let out a soft laugh. “I really don't want to say goodbye yet.”

Yoosung sighed, looking up at the redhead hopefully.

“Then don't.” Saeran chewed his lip.

“You wanna stay at my place tonight?.” Yoosung’s eyes widened, opening his mouth to talk, only to be cut off before he could say anything.

“Not for anything like that! I'll take the couch. We can hang out and get to know each other a bit more. I just... really can't get enough of you right now.” His smile was shy, slowly slipping Yoosung’s helmet on and tightening it for him. Yoosung shook his head.

“I'll take the couch.” Saeran’s felt his heart jump at the answer, sudden excitement bouncing through him.

“Is that a yes?”

“It's a yes~”


End file.
